


Omino In Tenebris

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Drama, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Considerando su historia, no tendría que haberle sorprendido demasiado cuando Arthur no regresó sino cuando en el mundo se hubo apagado hasta la última luz.</i> Donde Arthur resucita en un mundo post-apocalíptico descaradamente inspirado en la serie <b>Revolution</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Omino In Tenebris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inefable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inefable/gifts).



Arthur continúa quejándose cada vez que tiene que limpiar su rifle.

—Las espadas son mucho más prácticas —dice, el muy cararota, por lo que debe ser la quincuagésima vez.

—Porque nunca te tocó pulir una a ti.

—Bah —responde, encogiéndose de hombros —. Como si los dos no supiéramos que hacías trampa.

No sabe cuánto tiempo aún deberá transcurrir para que su cuerpo deje de tensarse cada vez que Arthur deja caer un comentario así, al pasar. Como si no estuviese hablando de aquello que instauró una pared que parecía infranqueable entre ellos durante casi todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, como si sus palabras no encerrasen aún el veneno de una traición, como si hablar de ello no supusiera caminar por un campo minado.

Pero le sucede cada vez menos, a medida que las pullas de Arthur suenan más naturales y menos forzadas, a medida que no se siente forzado a evitar sus ojos después de lanzarle una. Tal vez ha llegado el momento de que él también lo deje correr. Han pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellos para seguir encadenado a lo que alguna vez fue, ¿acaso no han pasado siglos desde la última vez que vio a alguien arder en la hoguera por brujería?

 _Déjalo ir_ se dice a sí mismo mientras le devuelve una sonrisa tentativa a Arthur, quien parece relajarse un poco.

_Como si alguna vez hubieses sido bueno para ello._

Ahora que lo piensa, todavía no le ha explicado a Arthur en qué consiste un campo minado y con su suerte, seguro que lo descubre volándose una pierna.

 

***

Los meses se estiraron en años, en décadas, en siglos. Merlin supone que vivió en aquel tiempo, de alguna manera. Viajó, cada vez más lejos a medida que las noticias de las muertes de sus amigos llegaban a sus oídos, hacia los confines remotos de tierras distantes, a los rincones más oscuros del mundo, a los más luminosos también. Aprendió mil lenguas que nunca nadie más volvería a hablar, sus pies hollaron las maravillas que un día se convirtieron en ruinas, estudió las artes y ciencias que más tarde se convertirían en tradiciones obsoletas y mitos. Conoció y trató a personas muy diferentes, puede que haya sentido afecto por alguno de ellos, tal vez hasta pudo haberlos considerado sus amigos. Descubrió que el corazón siempre corre el peligro de romperse por una nueva pena, que no hay coraza ni hechizo que proteja contra ello y, después de un tiempo, dejó de intentar evitarlo.

Pero sin importar en qué rincón del globo se hallase, con quién estuviese hablando ni en qué lengua, las mismas palabras resonaban siempre en su cabeza: _tengo que hablarle de esto a Arthur en cuanto regrese._

 _En cuanto Arthur regrese_ se convirtió en un mantra que debería haber perdido todo sentido con el correr de los siglos y sin embargo, cada mañana al abrir los ojos lo primero que pensaba era _hoy, tal vez el día sea hoy…_

A veces, se preguntaba cómo haría para explicárselo todo a Arthur. ¿Cómo le hablaría del extraño destino de Albión, cómo haría para contarle el final de cada uno de sus amigos? ¿Cómo explicarle a alguien que cerró sus ojos en una época de magia y caballería que tales cosas tan sólo pertenecían a las leyendas? Merlin miraba a su alrededor – los rascacielos, los faroles, los autos pasando a toda velocidad, el rugido distante de las turbinas de un avión sobrevolándole, las extrañas vestimentas de la gente que pasa apresurada junto a él – y se preguntaba cómo sería mostrarle a Arthur lo mucho que el mundo había cambiado. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría a las cosas más tontas: las hamburguesas, la música pop, los trenes, las duchas, los reality shows…

Considerando su historia, no tendría que haberle sorprendido demasiado cuando Arthur no regresó sino cuando en el mundo se hubo apagado hasta la última luz.

 

***

Tienen un sistema implementado de guardias nocturnas en pareja. Por amarga experiencia aprendieron que es mejor no bajar la guardia, y que deben tener mucho cuidado dónde encienden fuego y cuánto lo dejan arder. Aun evitando las rutas principales por las que transitan los Dragones es muy fácil toparse con un grupo más numeroso y sediento de sangre que el suyo y como Arthur suele recordarle, ellos están muy lejos de ser un ejército.

En otros tiempos, había pocas amenazas de las que Merlin no pudiera ocuparse fácilmente él solo, sobre todo por parte de adversarios que jamás podrían recurrir a la brujería. Pero la caída en desuso de la magia y la desaparición de la Antigua Religión a la larga habían terminado afectándole. No logra explicárselo del todo, aunque sospecha que su magia estuvo siempre conectada a la magia de la misma tierra y no, ésta no ha desaparecido, pero…

Difícilmente pueda ocuparse de un ejército él solo.

Así que reserva su magia para las pequeñas cosas como encender el fuego una vez que se acaban los fósforos (nadie en su grupo, ni siquiera Johanna, es capaz de encender una fogata sin esa ayuda) y se dice que está salvando energías para… ¿para qué, exactamente? No lo sabe. Sólo puede confiar en que, tras años y años de apenas usarla, su magia aún sea capaz de responderle cuando verdaderamente lo necesite.

Ese día son Barry y Fabian quienes los despiertan, el primero asomando la cabeza dentro de la tienda, el segundo asomándose tras él.

—¿Arthur?

Aun después de más de mil años de sueño profundo, Arthur sigue siendo incapaz de despertarse a la primera por las mañanas, así que es Merlin quien responde.

—¿Ya es la hora? —pregunta, sorprendido, porque suele despertarse cuando se alza el sol, una costumbre que nunca llegó a perder. Aun restregándose los ojos como ésta, nota la mirada que intercambian los otros dos y se espabila de golpe. —¿Pasa algo?

—Creo que sería mejor que vinieran a ver —dice Fabian en tono calmo, lo cual no quiere decir absolutamente nada porque es la clase de hombre que anunciaría un huracán en el mismo tono de quien diría _se ha largado a llover un poco_.

Despierto ya del todo, sale de la bolsa de dormir y de la tienda a trompicones. Siente bajo sus pies descalzos los restos de escarcha en el césped – pronto llegará el invierno y más vale que se encuentren lo más al sur posible para entonces – y en un primer momento, al mirar en derredor, no nota nada extraño en el campamento, envuelto en la neblinosa luz previa al amanecer. Hasta que sigue las miradas de Barry y Fabian y ve la espesa columna de humo negro que se eleva por encima de las copas de los árboles.

—¿Crees que sean los Dragones?

Si es así, es lo más cerca que han estado de ellos en meses.

—Sea lo que sea, mejor que no nos quedemos a averiguarlo. Despierten a los demás, nos vamos.

—Espera.

Es Arthur, que ha pasado del quinto sueño al modo alerta.

—Si son ellos, mejor que lo sepamos desde ya. Ve a buscar a Gabriel.

Barry no necesita escucharlo dos veces y enseguida reaparece seguido del chico, quien en su opinión parece demasiado despierto para la hora temprana.

—Mande, capitán.

Arthur se muerde el labio para evitar una sonrisa.

—Gabe, fíjate si puedes subirte lo bastante alto a un árbol para ver qué sucede.

Con la agilidad más propia de un mono que de un niño de once años, Gabriel se trepa a un árbol tan alto que no alcanzan a verlo. Mientras esperan, ven que Jimmy con su sueño ligero se ha despertado porque asoma la cabeza por la entrada de su tienda para preguntarles qué sucede. Fabian lo calla con un gesto, pero tarde: detrás de él se asoman también Musetta y Johanna, la primera con aspecto irritado; la segunda, con expresión cauta.

Gabriel no les hace esperar demasiado y por su rostro adivinan las malas noticias.

—Son ellos.

No hace falta que aclare a quiénes se refiere.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Completamente seguro?

La mirada que le lanza Gabriel podría helar a alguien más mentado que Jimmy, quien se apresura a cerrar la boca. El chico se vuelve hacia Arthur.

—Han quemado una aldea entera, no lejos de aquí.

—¿Viste si había sobrevivientes?

Asiente.

—Había mujeres y niños. Creo que les estaban poniendo grilletes.

La mandíbula de Arthur se tensa en un gesto dolorosamente familiar, y Merlin casi espera que le pida ensillar los caballos porque parten al amanecer a _otra_ misión suicida.

—Arthur, ¿un momento, por favor?

De mala gana Arthur lo sigue cuando Merlin le tira de la manga para alejarle del resto.

—Merlin, sé perfectamente lo que vas a decir, y estoy harto de escucharte que no podemos…

— _No_ podemos, Arthur, y lo sabes. Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Realmente crees que podemos enfrentarnos a un contingente de Dragones?

Arthur abre la boca para protestar – siempre, siempre protestará cualquier afirmación que suene a sentido común – pero entonces se detiene a mirar al campamento, donde otros han empezado a despertarse y a salir de sus tiendas: la diminuta Corinne, tirando de la mano de su madre; el anciano señor Mabey apoyándose en su vara; Enid, tiritando y frotándose sus brazos escuálidos.

Puede ver en los ojos de Arthur el momento en que se da cuenta que tiene razón. Johanna sabe manejar un rifle de caza y no por nada Musetta consiguió la medalla de plata en esgrima en los últimos Juegos Olímpicos antes del Apagón, y Merlin está seguro que si las peleas de bares fuesen un deporte olímpico Barry habría conseguido el oro, mientras que Fabian es bastante hábil improvisando armas con lo que haya a mano pero, ¿los demás? Muchos días la mayoría de ellos apenas logran mantenerse en pie después de recorrer largas distancias, ¿van a enfrentarse a un montón de Dragones? Con un rifle, dos escopetas de caza, un par de ballestas y algunas espadas, contra hombres armados muy posiblemente con semitautomáticas.

No tienen ninguna posibilidad y Arthur lo sabe tan bien como él.

Lo detesta, y a veces Merlin sospecha que también lo detesta a él por señalárselo, pero mientras siga considerando que aquellas personas están bajo su protección, no puede encaminarlos hacia una muerte segura.

—Levanten campamento. Nos marchamos cuanto antes: ya comeremos cuando hayas puestos suficiente distancia.

Días más tarde tienen que esconderse apresuradamente en unos matorrales cuando escuchan las carretas aproximarse y desde allí observan a un pelotón de Dragones escoltando – o más bien, arrastrando – un contingente de mujeres y niños encadenados por los tobillos, avanzando a los tropezones. La expresión de Arthur se oscurece y todo su cuerpo se tensa como si estuviera a punto de saltar, pero permanece inmóvil hasta que el grupo se pierde en la distancia.

Cuando Merlin trata de apoyar una mano en su hombro, Arthur la retira con brusquedad y no pronuncia una sola palabra más en el resto del día.

 

***

Cuando se apagaron las luces – las luces, las radios, los aire acondicionados, los autos, la música, los semáforos, los televisores – todo el mundo creyó, en aquel primer instante, que era un corte como tantos otros. Pero las baterías de los autos dejaron de funcionar al igual que las pilas en las linternas y las radios portátiles. Hubo confusión, preocupación, miedo. Nadie había escuchado hablar de algo así antes. La gente se encerraba en sus casas, aquellos lo suficientemente afortunados para que les hubiese sorprendido allí; algún que otro valiente se aventuraba a otro barrio o pueblo próximo para comprobar que la oscuridad reinaba por todas partes.

En un primer momento, esperaron. Luego, cuando las provisiones de comida y velas empezaron a escasear, se manifestaron los primeros disturbios que pronto escalaron en intensidad.

El gobierno seguramente quiso tranquilizar a sus votantes y rogarles que conservaran la calma pero, ¿cómo comunicarse con todos los habitantes de una nación sin radio, ni teléfono, ni Internet ni televisores desde los cuales escuchar, cuando ya todo el mundo ha olvidado cómo hacerlo?

Merlin había visto caer más de un imperio y aun así, él mismo se sorprendió ante la velocidad en que Gran Bretaña se disolvió en el caos.

Quizá el resto del mundo siguiera girando con normalidad, indiferente al infierno desatado en aquellas islas. Quizás más allá del mar la humanidad seguía su curso en el siglo XXI mientras ellos descendían a otra edad oscura.

Nunca lo sabrían.

 

***

A veces, quieren olvidarse por un rato que viven como fugitivos en un mundo post-apocalíptico huyendo de los recaudadores de impuestos y de los reclutadores de la Guardia Real del autoproclamado rey Cecil (muy a menudo la misma cosa con distintos nombre, porque quienes no pagan tienen la opción de enlistarse en la infantería o perder la cabeza – literalmente). A veces, quieren aferrarse aunque sea por un momento a la ilusión de normalidad.

Se juntan en corro alrededor de una fogata e intercambian historias. A veces sobre Antes, sobre quiénes solían ser y en quiénes creían que se convertirían, pero son las menos. Hay demasiado dolor encerrado en ellas. En cambio alguien recuenta una película o novela, inventándose las partes olvidadas; Johanna tiene una memoria prodigiosa para recitar poesía y Barry siempre tiene a punto alguna anécdota que invariablemente comienza con un “estábamos con mis amigos en un pub cuando…” Rob intenta arrancarle notas a su guitarra de cinco cuerdas y Enid suele sentarse a su lado para acompañarle en una canción, quizás hasta se improvise un baile; el señor Mabey, con ayuda de Merlin, llena las hojas de un cuaderno con dibujos de plantas y flores y explicaciones en letra apretada de sus propiedades; Fanny aprovecha cuando la luz aún es buena para remendar o directamente rehacer la ropa; Fabian generalmente está intentando arreglar algo, ya sea el mecanismo de una de las ballestas que se trabó o el tirante torcido de una de las tiendas. Arthur y Musetta le enseñan a Gabriel y, tras mucha insistencia de la niña, a Corinne los movimientos básicos del uso de la espada. Cuando Merlin, ante la mirada preocupada de Fanny, sugirió que tal vez a sus ocho años Corinne era demasiado pequeña, Arthur respondió que él tenía siete años cuando empezó a entrenar y allí acabó la discusión. No es como si pudiera hacerse mucho daño practicando con una rama de todos modos.

Cuando se sienten demasiado agotados, sin embargo, siempre pueden contar con Corinne.

—Merlin, cuéntanos una de tus historias. ¿Por favor?

Y le tira de la manga o fija sus grandes ojos pálidos en los suyos hasta que cede y empieza a narrar la historia del Laberinto de Gedref o la maldición de Cornelius Sigan. Por supuesto que Arthur le interrumpe todo el tiempo, y cuando él cuenta las historias es Arthur Pendragon el héroe mientras que Merlin se dedica a señalar todas las veces que fue la magia quien le sacó las papas del fuego. Los demás ya se han acostumbrado a que discutan como si hablasen de hechos que sucedieron de veras y ellos mismos hubiesen estado allí y lo encuentran sumamente divertido. Deben suponer que Arthur y Merlin no son sus nombres verdaderos, que son los apodos que eligieron porque los dos son fanáticos de la leyenda artúrica. La única que sí cree que Merlin podría ser su nombre es Musetta, quien lo primero que hace al conocer a alguien es amenazar con romperle los huesos si llega siquiera a tararear el vals que lleva su nombre, familiarizada como está con el sadismo de ciertos padres.

Es extraño, hablar sobre hechos tan lejanos que se han convertido en materia de leyendas y canciones pero que una vez fueron para ellos tan cotidianos y reales como su actual existencia peregrina en el Reino de Nueva Northumbria. Arthur se lo queda mirando muchas veces, pensativo, y Merlin se da cuenta que muchas de las historias que cuenta son tan nuevas para él como para los demás pese a haberse encontrado allí cuando transcurrieron. Es extraño, pero lo más que Merlin se ha atrevido a contarle sobre su magia y hasta qué punto influyó en aquellos ocho años que pasaron juntos ha sido siempre enfrente de los otros. Por alguna razón hablar de ello cuando están a solas vuelve al aire entre ellos demasiado espeso, demasiado imposible de respirar.

Nunca, nunca habla de Camlann. No cree que ni aun con otros mil años pueda juntar las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Pero una noche, cuando está contando cómo el rey Arthur y el mago Merlin lograron a duras penas rescatar a los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda capturados en el castillo de la hechicera Morgana, Corinne le interrumpe.

—Pero Morgana al final no era mala del todo. Ayudó al rey Arthur a llegar hasta Avalon para que sanase, ¿no es así, mamá? —agrega, volviéndose hacia Fanny que asiente distraída.

Arthur alza una ceja, dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva, y Merlin sólo puede encogerse de hombros.

—Claro, Morgana al final lo ayuda, pero en este momento todavía era mala —le responde a la niña, porque ciertas historias merecen ser reescritas con un final más justo, porque aún después de un milenio hay culpas que no se olvidan.

Pero la interrupción de Corinne da paso a que cada uno comparta su propia versión de la leyenda artúrica. Fabian plantea la teoría de que en realidad era un capitán romano y su explicación mitad libro de historia, mitad argumento parafraseado de la película con Clive Owen; Johanna comparte sus citas favoritas de T.H White mientras entrelaza flores en los cabellos de Jimmy, quien sostiene a rajatabla que su versión favorita es la de Disney en que Merlin viajaba en el tiempo y se conseguía unas Converse y Musetta empieza a canturrear una de las canciones sin darle a una sola nota.

Kilgharrah tuvo razón cuando afirmó que la historia de Arthur y Merlin viviría eternamente.

Nunca le aclaró que sería de formas tan bizarras.

Afortunadamente ninguno leyó a Marion Zimmer Bradley, el estómago de Merlin no da para tanto. Aunque quizá no tendría que haber cantado victoria tan pronto.

—Ey, ¿cómo iba esa historia sobre Merlin, que se dejaba embaucar por una chica bonita que lo encerraba en un árbol por los siglos de los siglos o así? —pregunta Barry, que por supuesto _ésa_ es la única que él recuerda.

—Vivian, ¿no? ¿La aprendiza de hechicera?

—Oh, quiero escuchar ésa —dice Arthur con una sonrisa burlona. Merlin hace una mueca.

—No es ni remotamente tan graciosa como la historia de Arthur y la princesa Vivian. Unidos por el destino… y el pollo, ¿no era así, Arthur?

No debería sorprenderse cuando Arthur le arroja una bota por la cabeza.

Más tarde, cuando ya todos se han retirado a dormir y ellos se quedan sentados sobre un tronco en la primera guardia, Arthur le habla en voz queda:

—Hay cosas que no recuerdo demasiado bien pero… Morgana nunca intentó ayudarme después de Camlann, ¿verdad?

Merlin mira las brasas moribundas porque es más fácil que enfrentarse a la mirada de Arthur. Curioso, cómo ciertas heridas nunca dejan de sangrar. La traición es peor veneno que la septicemia.

—No. Pero todo el mundo había empezado a contar sus propias versiones de tu historia y pensé… —Se encoge de hombros. —Habría sido un mejor final, ¿no crees?

Arthur lo piensa un momento, antes de asentir con aire ausente.

—Sí, habría sido un mejor final —. Frunce el ceño —¿Eso significa que la historia de la tal Vivian y el árbol también la inventaste tú o…?

— _No_ se llamaba Vivian, y no era ni remotamente tan bonita como dicen, pero…

—¿Pero?

No, no era bonita del modo sencillo en que recuerda a Gwen, ni poseía la belleza etérea y terrible de Morgana. Quizá tenía la nariz algo ganchuda, la mirada algo bizca, aunque puede que su memoria sea injusta. Pero…

—Fue la primera persona en acercarse a mí en dos décadas después de la muerte del último de nuestros amigos. Me daba cuenta que estaba sólo interesada en lo que le pudiera enseñar pero estaba _interesada_ , ¿sabes? Y no es como si ese tiempo en el árbol signifique mucho en los mil años que pasaron desde Camelot, así que…

Calla, porque se acerca demasiado al precipicio de aquello que nunca quiso decirle a Arthur desde que regresó. No se arrepiente de su lealtad, del juramento que se hizo aquel día junto al lago cuando vio el bote partir, y jamás se lo echará en cara a su rey pero…

La espera ha sido tan _larga_.

Siente el peso de la mano de Arthur sobre su hombro y cierra los ojos.

—¿Merlin?

Su voz queda suena muy cerca, el aire que exhala al pronunciar su nombre roza su cuello.

—Lo siento.

Abre los ojos y gira el rostro tan rápido que le suena el cuello.

—Arthur, no tienes de qué–

Le silencia tapándole la boca con la mano, demostrando su delicadeza habitual.

—Lo siento —repite, su mirada tan intensa como la recuerda —. Y gracias. Por seguir aquí, conmigo.

No dice nada más, pero sus ojos nunca abandonan los suyos y ante la calidez que ve en ellos Merlin piensa que quizá, en algún lugar dentro de sí, el hielo de una soledad que parecía eterna empieza a deshacerse.

 

***

Arthur es el líder indiscutido del grupo. Nadie lo cuestiona, ni siquiera los recién llegados. Siempre ha tenido la habilidad de ganarse el respeto y la confianza de los hombres bajo su mando y una presencia particular que invita a seguirlo a los confines de la Tierra. Si lo sabrá él.

  
También posee una ventaja en este nuevo-viejo mundo: él es el único que no tiene que aprender a vivir sin todas esas cosas consideradas vitales por la sociedad que se ha disuelto tras el Apagón. Hasta el general más experimentado perdió el rumbo cuando el mundo se salió de su eje, cuando no sólo hubo que prescindir de los GPS sino que hasta las brújulas empezaron a actuar extraño y todo cuanto conocían pareció desaparecer ante sus ojos. Arthur, en cambio, vivió toda su vida sin electricidad, sin brújulas ni fósforos y es bastante más fácil aprender a usar una herramienta nueva que a pasarse sin las cosas que parecieron esenciales toda una vida. Él camina con una seguridad por este mundo que aquellos que se han criado en esta era carecen por completo.

Arthur es el líder indiscutido de su grupo. Sus órdenes son rápidamente acatadas, porque pronto queda claro que suelen ser mucho más certeras que las de otros. Sus extrañezas y anacronismos son fácilmente perdonados cuando su competencia a la hora de la supervivencia queda más que demostrada en comparación al resto.

Sin embargo, no es Arthur quien decide el rumbo que han de tomar, sino Merlin. Es Fabian el primero en notarlo.

—No estamos simplemente huyendo del rey Cecil, ¿verdad? —le pregunta un día en voz baja, cuando Arthur y Johanna han salido a cazar y los demás se ocupan en las tareas del campamento —. Estamos yendo en una dirección específica. Hay algo… hay algo que estás buscando.

Merlin asiente al cabo de un momento, porque no tiene sentido inventar una mentira que no será creída.

—¿Es… es una fuente de electricidad? —susurra, incapaz de contener la emoción en su voz —¿Crees que es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Que se puede recuperar?

—No lo sé —responde con sinceridad —. No estoy seguro.

Aquello parece alcanzarle a Fabian, quien no vuelve a hablar del tema. Cuando le refiere la conversación a Arthur, éste frunce el ceño.

—¿Es eso lo que estás buscando? Una fuente de… ¿ _electricidad_?

Pronuncia la última palabra con cuidado, como un término de una lengua extranjera.

Él niega con la cabeza.

—No, no lo creo. Es… — _Imposible de explicar_ , sobre todo cuando él mismo no lo entiende del todo. Se prometió no volver a tener secretos con Arthur, sin embargo, así que sencillamente extiende sus manos y chispas doradas caen de las yemas de sus dedos. Los ojos de Arthur se abren al doble.

—Creí… creí que ya no había magia en este mundo.

—Yo también. Apenas he podido sentirla por siglos pero… —Las chispas se vuelven espirales de luz y toman la forma de un dragón anaranjado, como tantos años atrás —Ya ves. Y tú estás aquí. _Tiene_ que significar algo.

Arthur sigue mirando fascinado el dragón como un niño pequeño ante los fuegos artificiales.

—¿Y la magia… hace que sientas a dónde tienes que ir?

—Algo así. No lo sé, no estoy seguro —Se pasa una mano por el pelo, ya demasiado largo —¿Confías en mí?

Su amigo pestañea, sorprendido, y por primera vez aparta los ojos del dragón para clavarlos en él.

—Por supuesto, idiota. ¿Todavía lo dudas?

 

***

Después de la noche en que le habla de la bruja que _no_ se llamaba Vivian, Arthur empieza a hacer más preguntas sobre lo que pasó en la vida de Merlin desde Camlann. Antes no había querido saber más nada después de que Merlin le contase de la muerte del último de sus amigos, el recuerdo demasiado doloroso para ser revisitado. Al principio Merlin duda antes de empezar cada historia, pese a que incluso entonces, cuando estaban sucediendo los hechos, estaba pensando cómo se lo contaría algún día. Pero hay muchas de esas historias de las que no está particularmente orgulloso, muchas épocas muy oscuras, en las que mantenerle la última promesa que le hiciera a Arthur ( _prométeme que siempre serás tú_ ) se hizo más difícil que nunca.

Pero en la oscuridad de su tienda, cuando el campamento queda en silencio, es más fácil que le salgan las palabras, si cierra los ojos y no tiene que mirar a Arthur mientras las pronuncia. Algunos recuerdos conservan bordes demasiado afilados que aún cortan al hablar de ellos y Merlin tiene que apoya la cabeza sobre el pecho de Arthur, tiene que asegurarse que su latido aún está allí, que no ha alucinado su regreso. La primera vez el cuerpo de su amigo se tensó bajo el suyo pero poco a poco ha ido acostumbrándose y ahora suele abrazar a Merlin en esos momentos, como si entendiera que ya no tiene sentido mantener antiguas distancias, como si él también necesitase asegurarse que sigue allí

 

***

En Estados Unidos el Apocalipsis habría tenido más sentido. Años de paranoia política y cinematográfica los debían de haber preparado. La sociedad distópica siempre fue algo que se les dio bien.

Los ingleses, en cambio, no pueden evitar seguir siendo ingleses y así como había quien seguía tomando su té en medio del Blitz, tras el Apagón todavía hay cosas que no han cambiado en absoluto. No hay que tomarse el temple británico a la ligera.

En Estados Unidos habría sido más fácil proveerse de municiones, sin embargo.

—Mírale el lado positivo —señala Fabian con su calma impertérrita, cuando Joahanna se ve forzada a dejar su querida escopeta a un lado porque se ha vuelto momentáneamente inservible —Ellos tampoco tienen nada mejor.

Es cierto: en el Reino de Nueva Northumbria, sólo los Dragones cargan suficientes armas de fuego. El resto de las fuerzas de seguridad tiene suerte si logra poner las manos en alguna que otra escopeta de caza o algún revolver. La mayoría tiene que conformarse con espadas, como la Guardia Real que los rodea ahora, y al menos en eso tienen una ventaja.

Arthur nunca se ve tan glorioso como cuando se encuentra en un campo de batalla con una espada en la mano. Qué más da que haya dejado su armadura atrás: sigue siendo la encarnación del caballero andante, la espada una extensión natural de su brazo, sus movimientos fluidos y precisos, el sol destellando cegador en sus cabellos. Aquellos guardias, que aprendieron demasiado tarde y mal a manejar una espada, que probablemente hayan visto su primera batalla en un video juego, no tienen demasiadas posibilidades.

Podrían escribirse epopeyas enteras sobre la gloria de Arthur peleando. En el ínterin, Merlin tiene que hacer uso de su propia espada para evitar que un guardia le abra la cabeza. Nunca aprendió a manejarla demasiado bien, pero sabe lo suficiente para mantenerlos a raya. Musetta a su lado es casi tan mortífera como Arthur: aunque hay una gran diferencia entre un florete y una espada de batalla, ha demostrado que aprende muy rápido y ninguno de sus contrincantes tiene la mitad de su entrenamiento. O su ferocidad.

Jimmy en cambio a duras penas sabe manejar la espada, compensando con velocidad y entusiasmo lo que le falta de técnica. De algún modo milagroso logra esquivar las estocadas. Barry empuña alternativamente un hacha o los puños según le convenga, Johanna ha terminado usando su escopeta vacía como garrote, mientras Fanny, Enid y Rob cargan con las bayonetas. El señor Mabey se defiende diestramente con su vara. Merlin se pregunta qué rayos estará haciendo Fabian hasta que pronto halla su respuesta cuando algo estalla en una explosión de fuego y vidrio en la cabeza de un guardia: un proyectil Molotov certeramente arrojado por Gabriel, trepado a lo alto de una viga, a quien Corinne le va pasando los cócteles a medida que Fabian los hace. Piensa que debería sentirse fatal por involucrar a niños en una batalla hasta que recuerda lo que sucede con los niños capturados por la Guardia o los Dragones.

La batalla está empezando a volverse en su favor cuando un grito desgarrador hace que Merlin se detenga en seco. Musetta es quien ha gritado y él no puede ver una sola herida en ella, no puede comprender qué le sucede hasta que ve a Johanna en el suelo sangrando profusamente. Jimmy reacciona rápido.

—Muse, cúbreme.

Musetta reacciona y protege a Jimmy mientras éste arroja su espada y se arrodilla junto a Johanna para atender su herida. Poco queda del muchacho nervioso con manos perpetuamente temblorosas, al que rescataron meses atrás de la Guardia cuando con movimientos seguros hace un torniquete. Merlin sólo puede murmurar un encantamiento que le ayudará a sanar pero la mayor parte está en manos del estudiante de Medicina, lo más cerca a un médico de verdad que tienen.

Logran deshacerse de los últimos guardias y sólo entonces Musetta se derrumba junto a Johanna.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Se pondrá bien? Johanna, ¿me oyes?

—Cómo no voy a oírte, si me estás gritando en el oído —le responde ella, la dulzura en su tono contrarrestando el filo de sus palabras.

—Se curará, no han cortado nada importante, y con algo de cuidado no se infectará…

No termina de hablar porque Musetta le encaja un sonoro beso en la boca que le deja sacudiendo los brazos como un molino. Lo suelta y a continuación le da un beso aun más apasionado a Johanna, cuyos dedos se enredan en la cabellera cobriza de la otra chica. Nadie salvo Arthur parece particularmente sorprendido por este giro de los acontecimientos: los tres comparten una tienda hace meses lo cual no otorga mucha privacidad.

Nadie salvo Arthur, que se queda mirando con la boca abierta hasta que Merlin lo codea.

—Ésta es una de esas cosas del siglo XXI, ¿verdad? —pregunta en voz baja y él no puede evitar reírse.

—Algo así, Arthur. Algo así.

 

***

Cinco años habían pasado tras el Apagón y la gente había comenzado a olvidar poco a poco su mundo anterior. Cecil, algún duque sin importancia al que jamás nadie le había prestado atención, se había hecho con un ejército y se había proclamado rey, dándole un nuevo nombre a una tierra muy antigua. Como desde hacía un par de siglos que Merlin había dejado de prestarle atención a la familia real, no estaba muy seguro de dónde había salido ni qué había sido del resto de la realeza. Nadie lo estaba a decir verdad. Lo único que sabían con certeza era que sus vidas habían cambiado para siempre y cuanto antes pudieran adaptarse, mejor.

Más acostumbrado que otros a que su mundo cambiase a toda velocidad, Merlin se las ingenió para permanecer en las sombras, lejos del caos de esta nueva sociedad. No era la primera época tumultosa que le tocaba vivir y no veía razón para verse involucrado.

Hasta que se despertó una noche con sudor helado corriendo por la espalda y una energía olvidada ardiendo en sus venas.

 _Arthur había vuelto_.

Siguió primero el tirón de la magia que había vuelto a despertarse en la tierra y en su cuerpo, y luego los rumores del caballero de brillante armadura dispuesto a enfrentarse a la Guardia Real para defender a aquellos desafortunados que eran tomados prisioneros.

Lo encontró al fin a kilómetros del lago a cuyas orillas esperó por siglos, la espada ensangrentada en su mano, sus cabellos tan rubios, su mirada tan desafiante como la recordaba, en medio de los cadáveres de sus enemigos. Sus ojos se cruzaron y mientras Merlin se sentía incapaz de respirar, Arthur le sonrió socarronamente.

—Ya era hora que te dignases a aparecer. Mira si serás el sirviente más inútil de la historia, Merlin.

La cota de malla se le clavó en la mejilla cuando se arrojó en sus brazos y hundió el rostro en su hombro, incapaz de detener el torrente de lágrimas ni los humillantes hipidos. No podría haberle importado menos, no cuando Arthur dejó de darle palmadas torpes en la espalda y le devolvió el abrazo con la fuerza de todas esas palabras que nunca habían llegado a decirse.

 

***

—¿Se vuelve más fácil? ¿Saber que no volveremos a ver a ninguno de nuestros amigos?

El resplandor del fuego dibuja extrañas sombras chinescas sobre el rostro de Arthur y tiene que apartar la vista de la intensidad de su mirada. Sus ojos recorren el campamento y cómo explicarle a alguien para quien la batalla de Camlann fue prácticamente ayer que el tiempo puede erosionar los recuerdos hasta dejar sombras tenues detrás de sí y sin embargo, pueden pasar mil años sin que el dolor de la herida remita en absoluto. Cómo explicarle que ha escuchados sus voces saliendo de boca de extraños a lo largo de los siglos, cómo decirle que aún ahora puede verlos.

En el reflejo de la luz del fuego sobre la piel oscura de Johanna atisba el rostro de Gwen aunque no se parezcan en absoluto; en los arrullos de Fanny a Corinne escucha a su propia madre; es imposible hablar de botánica con el señor Mabey sin pensar en las lecciones de Gaius. Ha tenido tiempo de olvidar más cosas que nadie ha aprendido jamás y sin embargo, puede escuchar la risa de Gwaine en la de Barry, cuando Musetta alza su espada reconoce el brillo de la mirada de Percival antes de entrar en batalla, en la calma impertérrita de Fabian puede ver otra vez a Leon. ¿Cuántas veces, caminando por la calle de un país cualquiera, se detuvo en seco y estuvo a punto de gritar el nombre de Lancelot, de Will o Elyan a un extraño que acababa de pasar a su lado?

—No. No se vuelve más fácil.

Kilgharrah se lo dejó bien claro en su momento: sólo Arthur regresaría, sólo Merlin permanecería para esperarlo. Los demás se convertirían en huesos y polvo, víctimas del tiempo como todos los hombres. No es una verdad que se haya vuelto más sencilla de sobrellevar con el tiempo.

Cuando siente Arthur apretar su mano entre las suyas, empero, sabe que no cambiaría tenerle de vuelta por nada en el mundo.

 

***

Los días en un mundo post-apocalíptico pueden ser sorprendentemente rutinarios: despertarse con el alba, turnarse para preparar el desayuno, levantar el campamento, ponerse otra vez en marcha, encontrar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche, volver a empezar. En el medio pueden encontrarse con otras caravanas como la suya, con quienes intercambian recursos y a veces información, o cruzan una aldea donde pueden detenerse un momento a reponer fuerzas. O tienen que salir huyendo de la Guardia Real o enfrentarse a los saqueadores de caminos y Merlin recuerda una verdad largo tiempo sepultada bajo una vida demasiado tranquila: hasta el peligro constante de la muerte rondando puede volverse rutinario.

Para los demás puede llegar a ser muy difícil de sobrellevar, así que van buscando distintas ocupaciones para entretenerse, desde guerras de canciones a los intentos infructuosos por fabricar sus propios arcos y flechas. En cierto modo es una suerte que viajen con niños como Corinne y Gabriel, para quienes cada día es absolutamente nuevo y cuya curiosidad nunca parece agotarse. Los adultos se van turnando para responder a sus preguntas e ir rellenando los huecos de su educación, describiendo todas aquellas cosas de Antes que los niños apenas llegaron a conocer e incluso Enid ha empezado a olvidar.

Arthur y Merlin suelen mantenerse algo apartados y a éste le cuesta mucho contener la risa ante las caras de horror del primero cuando escucha hablar del traje de carne cruda de Lady Gaga o su incapacidad para comprender Facebook. Cuando finalmente se tienta suele recibir un golpe en la nuca.

—¿De qué te ríes, so inútil?

—De tu cara de papanatas, naturalmente.

— _Yo_ no tengo cara de papanatas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, si no te la estás viendo?

Arthur termina haciéndole una llave y raspando su cabeza con los nudillos, mientras Merlin se ríe y agita los brazos inútilmente. En momentos así no le cuesta nada imaginarse que están de vuelta en Camelot, en alguna misión que los aleja de las paredes y constricciones del castillo, lejos de la mirada aplastante de Uther y de las intrigas de la corte, de la pesada corona de rey y todo lo que ella conlleva. Momentos así, en los que Arthur se permite reírse de las pullas de Merlin, en los que el futuro es un camino abierto a una aventura inacabable.

Momentos que suelen terminarse bruscamente cuando Merlin recuerda los mil años transcurridos desde entonces, cuando Arthur mira a su alrededor y no ve los rostros familiares de Lancelot, Elyan, Leon, Gwaine y Percival, cuando vuelven a ser conscientes que de un modo u otro, ellos ya no son los mismos de entonces y que Camelot ha quedado muy atrás.

Entre tanto, sin embargo, Merlin se permite aferrarse a ellos con todas sus fuerzas y por la reticencia de Arthur a soltarle, sabe que siente lo mismo.

 

***

Los rumores de la Resistencia se esparcen por todas partes como dientes de león en el viento aunque nadie tenga pruebas concretas de su existencia. A cada nueva atrocidad cometida por los hombres de Cecil (Arthur se niega a llamarle rey y no es el único) surgen las murmuraciones con renovada fuerza. A Merlin no le extraña: cuanto más oscura la noche, más se necesita creer en la luz por difícil que sea. No les presta demasiada atención hasta que un día Barry y Fabian se acercan a ellos para hablarles en privado y les cuentan de sus planes para encontrar a la Resistencia y unirse a ella. Arthur y Merlin intercambian miradas perplejas.

—Pero, ¿están seguros?

Barry asiente.

—En la última aldea que pasamos me encontré con un amigo de Antes. Él puede llevarnos hasta uno de sus campamentos – tiene la bandera tatuada.

Según la leyenda urbana, los miembros de la Resistencia para identificarse entre sí llevan un tatuaje de la Union Jack, símbolo prohibido so pena de muerte en el Reino de Nueva Northumbria. Arthur asiente, pensativo.

—¿Han tomado la decisión de marcharse, entonces?

Barry y Fabian intercambian miradas.

—Bueno, sí. Pero creímos que ustedes querrían venir con nosotros.

Para sorpresa de Merlin, Arthur les dice que no, aunque les desea lo mejor. Al final terminan marchándose con ellos también Enid y Gabriel, quien insistió hasta el cansancio generalizado. Se despiden de ellos entre abrazos, deseos de buena fortuna y algunas lágrimas. Merlin se pregunta si encontrarán a la Resistencia, si los volverán a ver.

—¿Por qué no quisiste que fuéramos con ellos? —le pregunta a Arthur una vez que se han quedado solos en el primer turno de guardia, como todas las noches —. Siempre quisiste enfrentarte a las fuerzas de Cecil, ésta era tu oportunidad –

—No iba a interponerme en tu misión.

— _¿Qué?_

Arthur se encoge de hombros, el gesto deliberadamente casual contrarrestado por la tensión en su rostro.

—No hemos estado caminando al azar, ¿verdad? Todo este tiempo, nos has estado llevando a una dirección. Tienes una misión y esta vez… bueno, supuse que por una vez me tocaba a mí seguirte a ti, ¿no?

Es la primera escisión del grupo, mas no la última. El señor Mabey cada vez es menos capaz de mantener el paso, cansándose mucho más que antes y tosiendo de una manera que ha dejado de asustar sólo a Jimmy para preocuparles a todos. Cuando llegan a una aldea que parece haber sido afortunadamente olvidada por la Guardia Real y los Dragones, les anuncia su decisión de quedarse atrás. Fanny resuelve que ella y Corinne se quedarán con él: en su último encontronazo con un grupo de saqueadores su hija resultó herida y aunque no fue nada que Jimmy no pudiese resolver, no quiere saber nada con seguir arrastrando a su niña de peligro en peligro. Después son Johanna, Jimmy y Musetta quienes quedan atrás cuando encuentran en un campamento parientes de ésta última a quienes había creído muertos todos estos años.

Poco a poco y casi antes de que se terminen de dar cuenta, Arthur y Merlin se quedan solos, los demás decidiendo instalarse en las aldeas o uniéndose a otras caravanas. Ellos siguen con su camino y Merlin empieza a sospechar al fin hacia dónde le dirigen sus pasos. Ha transcurrido tanto tiempo desde entonces, y el mundo se ha deshecho y vuelto a rehacer tantas veces, que no ha podido reconocer el camino hasta ahora.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Arthur cuando le explica su teoría. Cuando Merlin asiente, se pone pensativo —. Supongo que tiene sentido, si estás buscando una fuente de magia pero, ¿seguirá existiendo?

Merlin se muerde el labio.

—No lo sé. Supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo.

Arthur pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sigues siendo terrible como guía, ¿lo sabes?

 

***

Todo su mundo se ha reducido al punto de contacto entre el cañón del arma y la sien de Arthur, a los golpes desesperados del corazón en su pecho.

—Eres uno de los rebeldes, ¿no?

Uno de los Dragones, con sus uniformes verdes y negros, tira de los brazos de Arthur y le obliga a arrodillarse, mientras el capitán sigue apuntándole en la sien.

—No —responde Arthur con una calma que Merlin, sujetado por tres Dragones, no siente en absoluto.

—¿Reconoces la autoridad del rey Cecil, entonces?

Juraría que el hijo de puta de Arthur sonríe antes de responder:

—¿Qué rey?

El capitán amartilla el arma con expresión de absoluta indiferencia.

—Los traidores a la Corona deben ser ejecutados. Si desea decir unas últimas palabras–

 _No._ No perderá a Arthur así, en una escamaruza absurda con un puñado de matones, saqueadores y violadores que se disfrazan de soldados y se hacen llamar dragones; no puede perder a Arthur otra vez, ni ahora ni nunca.

 _Antes me moriré yo_ piensa, aunque mil años no hayan bastado por acercarle a su propia muerte.

Siente la furia, el dolor, la desesperación de un millar de años esperando un milagro que parecía que nunca llegaría ardiéndole en las venas; el único sonido en el mundo, la sangre rebulléndole en los oídos. Sólo se sintió así en una ocasión, de pie en un risco, un ejército interminable a sus pies y en su mente un solo pensamiento: _tengo que encontrar a Arthur, tengo que salvarle._

No tiene un báculo consigo, no puede zafar sus brazos del agarre de los Dragones a su espalda.

No lo necesita.

El mundo se funde en un fulgor blanco, en un silencio absoluto. Cuando abre los ojos, él y Arthur están rodeados de cadáveres.

Debería sentirse agotado, debería estar al límite de sus fuerzas después de no haberlas utilizado así en siglos, después de que la magia pareciera drenarse de la faz de la tierra y de sus venas, apenas quedándole un resto de ella.

Se siente más vivo que en un milenio entero.

La adrenalina sigue bombeando sus músculos y corre hacia Arthur, lo levanta del suelo tirando del cuello de su camiseta y sin pensarlo dos veces, aprieta sus labios contra los suyos, porque no podrá creer que sigue respirando a menos que lo sienta él mismo.

Un minuto, un eón más tarde, Merlin se aparta, aunque una de sus manos sigue aferrada al hombro de Arthur y la otra a su nuca. Respira agitadamente y aunque quisiera, no podría apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules, abiertos al doble.

—¿Estás bien? —jadea apenas recupera algo de su aliento — _¿Estás bien?_

Arthur tarda un momento en reaccionar, un momento que se le hace muy largo.

—Sí —suspira, y algo en su tono y en su media sonrisa le da a entender que está respondiendo a más de una pregunta —. Sí, estoy bien.

Nota entonces que Arthur no está intentando alejarse de él, que no parece horrorizado. Que sus dedos se están aferrando a la camiseta de Merlin con tanta fuerza como él se está aferrando a su hombro. _Oh._

No es del todo justo, porque Arthur no ha tenido diez siglos para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y aceptarlo, maldita sea.

—La próxima vez que quieras enfrentarte a los Dragones, me lo dejas a mí. Para algo soy el Señor de los Dragones.

Arthur lo mira de hito en hito y luego suelta una carcajada.

—Merlin, eres un idiota.

 

***

Arthur se quita la espada del cinto y la deja a la entrada de la cueva sin necesidad de que Merlin se lo diga: ciertas lecciones no se olvidan. A medida que avanzan, puede sentir cómo el mismo aire que respiran cambia, pero en lugar de enrarecerse parece purificarse.

 _Es el aire de otra era_ piensa, y sabe de algún modo que tiene razón.

Siente también una vibración en el ambiente, una sensación de _electricidad_ erizándole la piel y sabe que están llegando al final de su camino.

No está seguro de lo que espera encontrar. Ha pensado mucho en este momento, y al mismo tiempo, no lo suficiente. Sospecha que de todos modos se habría sorprendido al encontrar la cueva cubierta de cristales exactamente como la recuerda, indiferente al paso de los siglos. Su belleza sigue siendo inconmensurable y detrás suyo escucha la exclamación ahogada de Arthur. La luz se refracta en todas direcciones y la energía que desprende es palpable, en ningún otro lugar el universo se siente tan vivo como allí, con la magia de los cristales potenciándolo.

Aunque esta vez hay allí algo más que cristales y esto sí que no se lo esperaba.

— _¿Kilgharrah?_

No puede creer lo que ven sus ojos pero tan cierto como vive y respira el dragón está _allí_ , cuando Merlin hace siglos que dejó de esperar que volvería a verlo otra vez, después de que la magia pareciera haberse disuelto en aquellas tierras.

—Rey Arthur, joven mago. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Su voz suena tal cual la recuerda, pero se ve bastante disminuido: más parecido a cómo era cuando se hallaba encadenado bajo el castillo de Camelot que a la criatura majestuosa que vio por última vez.

—Creí… creí que habrías muerto, cuando desapareció la magia.

—Deberías haber aprendido ya, joven hechicero, que la magia jamás desaparece del todo. No importa cuántos esfuerzos se empleen en aniquilarla, no importa qué tan disminuida se halle, siempre encontrará el modo de resurgir de entre sus cenizas.

—Ya no soy joven —responde Merlin con una mueca. Kilgharrah inclina su inmensa cabeza a un lado, fijando en él un único ojo dorado.

—Es cierto. Pero lo disimulas increíblemente bien, si se me permite decirlo.

Detrás de él, Arthur deja escapar un resoplido, lo que atrae la atención del dragón otra vez hacia él.

—Rey Arthur. Veo que habéis regresado al fin. Os doy la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos.

—Eh, ¿gracias?

Merlin frunce el ceño, tratando de terminar de encajar las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Es… ¿es la magia intentando regresar lo que hizo desaparecer la electricidad?

Juraría que Kilgharrah pone la misma expresión de Arthur al escuchar la palabra, como si fuese un vocablo desagradable e incomprensible.

—Los hombres han estado intentando asfixiar la magia durante siglos, imponiéndole al mundo un orden contra natura. Eventualmente el orden iba a restablecerse.

—Pero la magia no ha vuelto del todo, no aún, porque–

Recuerda palabras pronunciadas en aquella misma cueva por el espíritu de su padre: cómo la magia viviría siempre en él, porque él mismo estaba hecho de ella…

Kilgharrah parece seguir sus pensamientos.

—Siempre ha recaído sobre tus hombros, Merlin, restaurar el orden perdido y ser el heraldo de una nueva era.

Arthur tira de su manga.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Quiere decir que tengo que ser yo, Arthur. Tengo que ser yo quien traiga de vuelta la magia.

—Oh —musita Arthur por toda respuesta. Merlin siente la garganta seca. Un mundo donde la magia sea poderosa otra vez, un mundo donde el fluir de la magia no encontraría restricción alguna… es todo aquello con lo que soñó desde antes de llegar a Camelot por primera vez.

Pero sus prioridades han cambiado desde entonces. Contempla el perfil de Arthur.

 _Una y mil veces me sacrifiqué por él_ piensa, sabiendo que lo haría todo otra vez.

—¿Crees… crees que debería hacerlo? ¿Devolverle la magia al mundo?

Arthur se vuelve a mirarlo, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo. Parece tomar una resolución y su mano toma la de Merlin.

—Creo… creo que a este mundo no le sentaría mal un cambio.

Sintiéndose más ligero de lo que se ha sentido en siglos, Merlin le aprieta la mano.

_Oh, maravilloso nuevo mundo._


End file.
